


陪你看流星雨

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 手游梗。跟朋友玩游戏获得的灵感。





	陪你看流星雨

努德内曾经觉得手游是很无聊的东西，更坚信为了纸片人节衣缩食是愚蠢的行为，那不过是虚幻的电子数据。

可是他发现奥默里克也在玩，就想看看为什么聪明如这位前辈，也会花时间在这种无聊的事情上。

然后他发现，这个游戏竟然有着极为真实的星空，躺在宿舍里打开它，就可以在屏幕里看到各个方位的星座，半透明的星空与房间陈设重合，可以看到电脑那边是半人马座，床头是六分仪座，黄道经过窗外。

奥默里克作战的卡组是冰系，而努德内偏爱流星。

他们曾经为该由谁来带治疗而争论，结果是谁都没带。

军团是奥默里克邀请的，他告诉努德内自己曾经穷得没钱升级，直到加入组织过上钱花不完的生活。就这样，努德内从进入游戏的第一天，就没有缺过钱。

或许是流星真的会眷顾仰望自己的少年，努德内在游戏里是非比寻常的欧，三天之内就完成了十连出三张金卡的成就，并且欧中有玄，卡片彼此存在关联与支援。

所以在玩家等级相差接近十级，卡组平均等级差超过十级的情况下，奥默里克发现自己团本的伤害竟然只比努德内高出微不足道的一丁点。

冰队进攻的节奏很缓慢，而星队快如迅雷。

努德内望着手机里奥默里克作战时的冰雪特效打了个哈欠，然后拇指按下无数坠落的星，瞬间获得胜利，得意地对着组队界面奥默里克的头像微笑，然后充满同情地每日捐献对方需要的碎片。

然后到了假期，努德内因为家庭的缘故留在学校，而奥默里克回了家。

整个假期里他们所能共同做的唯一的事情就是玩游戏。他们会把星空调整到一致的方向聊天。也有时候是相对的方向，距离遥远让这变得很难，但是这么做就可以看到对方正在什么星座的下面。

没有对方的假期想当漫长，是真的无聊。

然后某天，努德内百无聊赖点开抽卡界面看星空的时候，发现屏幕上竟然下起流星雨，系统大屏幕飘过一行字

——奥默里克陪你一起看流星雨

这是系统定位星空所附赠的彩蛋，抓取作为广播主语的用户是此时在你附近打开星空界面的好友。

所以努德内就知道奥默里克已经回到学校了。那瞬间心里的欢呼是真实而明朗的。

从这里开始，努德内从游戏中琢磨出有意思的东西，并且进行了深度研究，不再觉得虚拟的数据是无意义的。

许多年后，他自己开发了款很受欢迎的游戏，里面有对NPC正是他们两个人。


End file.
